


Morningstar

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels Have Visible Wings, Bottom Lucifer, Chuck is God, Daddy Kink, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Shameless Smut, Wing Kink, Wings, but close enough, cause..... yknow, does pulling them count, gotta get through all that sex first, it does now, theyre not ACTUALLY GENETICALLY related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Sam and Dean leave Lucifer alone for the first time. Dad visits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED THIS  
> PLS GIVE ME LUCI/GOD RECONCILIATION THAT DOESNT GO TO SHIT IN .5 EPISODES

It’s the first time they’re leaving Lucifer alone.

Naturally, Sam had had his reservations. After all – he was literally Satan, and while in the past couple of months he’d been with them he’d been very chill, it wouldn’t be beneath him to destroy stuff out of spite... or just plain separation anxiety. He’d proved himself undeniably prone to that sort of thing early on in his stay.

Still, right now he looks completely relaxed about it, hanging upside down off the couch, just for the rush of blood to his head. He’s halfway paying attention to the cartoons on TV, halfway trying to keep his attention on the Winchesters as they get ready to leave for their newest case. He knows Sam is still a little unnerved by him; but really, it’s not his fault Sam’s so damn attractive. He catches Sam’s hazel-eyed glances more than once, and not for the first time wishes he could know what’s going on in that pretty little head.

“Okay, we’re heading out,” Dean says finally, when there’s absolutely nothing left to pack and they’ve checked everything about five times. They’re about as reluctant to leave as Lucifer is reluctant to let them go. They’d spent every day together and now it feels weird to be separate. Instead of letting the insecurity show, though, Lucifer just nods, waggling his eyebrows a little.

“Bye,” He chirps as they move toward the door. “Have fun, and remember to use a condom!”

Dean flips the Devil the middle finger and Sam just rolls his eyes. Lucifer grins at them, finally dropping his legs off the back of the couch and sitting up once the door has shut behind them. He takes his time selecting one of the chocolates Gabe has been keeping on the coffee table – such a candy-driven man. Although these were top-notch chocolate, not mass-produced but made by hand. He pops it into his mouth, savoring in it momentarily, and when he finishes it he leans back against the couch and sighs.

“You can confront me, you know,” He says lazily, eyeing the colors on TV. “You’re the one who bites, not me, remember?”

A sigh is the returning answer before the older being moves out of the shadows, coming to stand behind the couch. He leans over, resting his elbows on the back of the couch with his head on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you,” He murmurs, half-playfully, arms leaving the couch to wrap around Lucifer’s chest. “You’ve been spending so much time with the Winchesters there hasn’t been space for me to see you. I was starting to worry you didn’t _want_ to see me.”

“I know,” Lucifer answers back, head tilting at the soft lips pressing to his neck. “I’m sorry. I wanted to but I couldn’t find time without making them suspicious.”

“Mm.” The kisses trail up, along his jaw and then back down, nipping softly along his jugular, then his collarbone. “Seems we have a lot of missed time to make up for.”

Lucifer exhales, long and slow, and then stands abruptly. He heads to the kitchen, knowing he’ll be followed, and grabs a beer. And then Chuck takes it from him, sets him to the side and shoves him against the counter. He inhales deeply, smirking a little at the man in front of him.

“Well, aren’t we impatient?”

“Damn right,” Chuck growls, gripping the back of Lucifer’s neck and crushing their mouths together. Lucifer whines vaguely, immediately winding his arms around Chuck’s neck and allowing himself to be lifted onto the counter. Chuck’s aggressive, he always is – not that Lucifer minds in the slightest. Sometimes it’s just nice to be manhandled.

Chuck returns to his throat, kissing and licking and biting, leaving as many hickies as possible. Meanwhile both hands are working at his clothes; tugging off the t-shirt (Dean’s) that he’s been wearing, and then the lounge pants (Sam’s). He’s shivering a little, mostly from the cool air of the bunker. Chuck’s mouth moves down his chest, his stomach, nuzzling against his hipbones and inner thighs, and he whines. Chuck is agonizingly slow with his underwear – teasing them down a few centimeters at a time, until Lucifer groans impatiently, twisting his hips in an attempt to make Chuck move faster.

After a brief moment of it, though, Chuck finally seems to lose patience as well, because he drags them the rest of the way down Lucifer’s legs and buries his face between the Archangel’s thighs, dragging a moan out of Lucifer. His scruff is rough against the sensitive skin and it feels fucking wonderful. Lucifer leans back, fingers winding vaguely in Chuck’s curly hair, resisting the whimpers that build in his throat. Chuck’s tongue is actual heaven, working Lucifer open carefully, blue eyes raised to watch Lucifer’s face.

“I – I think that’s enough prep,” Lucifer manages, sounding choked. “I, I mean.. if you..”

Chuck smirks a little, pulling away from Lucifer and standing up; he leans their foreheads together, reaching down with two slicked fingers to tease Lucifer open further. “No need to be shy,” He murmurs, keeping close, but not close enough to kiss him. “I’ve seen you like this before and I’ll see you like this again. You know I love you regardless.”

Lucifer nods, breathing shaky, arms looped loosely around Chuck’s neck as Chuck kisses and nips his collarbones. He’s trembling; the other’s fingers are sending shoots of pleasure up his spine and it’s taking all of his energy to resist bucking his hips. Chuck tsks softly, clicking his tongue and pausing momentarily.

“I’m telling you, Luci. Let yourself go. Fuck yourself if you want to. I want _you_ – everything about you. Okay?”

Lucifer nods again, and this time when Chuck’s fingers begin to move again, scissoring carefully, he lets himself rock, driving them deeper, letting them rub against his insides. His entire body is shaking, somewhere between cold and need, and fucking damnit he’s naked and Chuck is still fully clothed. He whines pathetically, tugging on Chuck’s jacket, practically begging, and Chuck laughs softly, shrugging it off – along with his shirt, just for good measure. Lucifer’s wings curl with pleasure as Chuck brushes his prostate, and finally Chuck pulls the digits out. He steps back – mostly just to get his jeans off, but also giving Lucifer a chance to breathe and calm down a little.

“Daddy,” The Archangel whines when he thinks Chuck’s taking too long. “Please. I need you, now.”

“Patience, little one,” Chuck soothes, slipping off his boxers. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Sorry,” Lucifer mumbles, pouting a little. “I know.”

“Hm.” Chuck turns back to him, kisses his lips softly and runs one hand through his blond hair. “Listen, sweetheart. I know it’s been a while and you’re impatient. But you’ve been so good so far. I need you to do everything I tell you, though, okay? And the wait will be worth it. I promise.”

“Okay,” Lucifer breathes, leaning into his touch. “I trust you.”

Chuck smiles softly at him, full of love and affection, and lines up at his entrance. “Hold still, Luce. You ready?”

Lucifer nods, blue eyes glazed with lust; although they’re quickly hidden by his eyelashes, his head tilting back, a low groan escaping his chest as Chuck pushes in. Chuck hums, nibbling on his neck, stroking him, trying to keep him distracted. Lucifer arches the further in Chuck gets, wings unfurling, stretching until every feather trembles with effort. He’s fucking gorgeous – eyes closed, lips parted and chest heaving as he sucks in short, helpless breaths. His thighs are tense around Chuck’s waist, legs trembling, and his knuckles are white with his grip on the edge of the counter.

“So tight,” Chuck groans softly into his collarbones. “So good for me, Luci. Feels so good inside you, baby.”

Lucifer whimpers, clinging desperately to the older male, biting his lip hard enough to leave a mark, as Chuck begins to thrust, slow and shallow. Every inch of him feels full, and every one of his senses is overwhelmed with Chuck. He feels sort of like he’s drowning. The praise isn’t helping, either; and Chuck’s full of it, murmuring how good he is, how good he’s doing. It only serves to break him down further, bring out the submissive parts of him that he despises having.

“More,” He pleads softly – not a demand, more hopeful than anything else. “Please. Want you to fuck me the way you always do.”

“Are you sure?” Chuck kisses along his jaw. “It’s been a while..”

“ _Please_ ,” Lucifer repeats. “You know I love the way you do it.”

“Maybe. You remember the safe word? If I get too rough with you?”

“Uh-huh.”

Chuck exhales slowly and then nods, letting his breath ghost briefly over Lucifer’s collarbone until Lucifer braces. Then he grips the hair at the base of Lucifer’s neck, yanks his head back, and picks up his pace, thrusting hard and fast and rough, biting his throat hard enough to draw blood droplets. Lucifer moans vaguely, hips rocking against his movements, back arching. His grip has tightened on Lucifer’s hips, aiming to leave bruises – the whole goal is to make sure Lucifer won’t walk straight for a week.

“Harder, Daddy,” Lucifer gasps, gripping Chuck’s forearms. “Fuck me, please – oh, _fuck_ , yes–”

“Such a good little whore for me,” Chuck growls, leaving dark bruises on Lucifer’s chest. “Taking me like this. If only I’d known when I made you you’d be such a little slut.”

Lucifer melts – begging, pleading, moving desperately in time to Chuck’s thrusts. It’s been so long – too long, actually – Lucifer’s not used to it but _damn_ it’s good. His body trembles, shaken with each inward move, and his back is going to be scraped to hell by the edge of the counter but he can’t find it in himself to care. It’s a mark of how long it’s been that he’s already close – obvious by his vocality, his cries and moans of pleasure as he’s fucked mercilessly. His wings flex helplessly, trapped beneath his body, and Chuck kisses all over his chest, his neck, biting down wherever pale skin is visible.

“I’m – I’m close,” He manages, throwing his head back with ecstasy. “ _Fuck_ – oh fuck I’m so close please, I can’t–”

“Good boy,” Chuck breathes, easing up on the biting for a moment. “Cum for me, Lucifer. Come undone for me.”

And Lucifer’s obedient to a T – his entire body tenses as he finishes, spilling against the smooth skin of his stomach, and Chuck groans into his neck at the sudden tightness. God pauses momentarily, breathing hard and shaky, to watch Lucifer squirm in the comedown. The angel is panting, flushed and sweating lightly, and his muscles are still convulsing a little, and he’s shaking so hard he can’t speak. Chuck nuzzles his jaw, crooning, hands moving up to cup Lucifer’s face.

“Such a good boy,” Chuck coos softly, thumbs stroking his cheeks. “So good for me, Luci.”

Finally Lucifer relaxes, going practically limp against the counter, staring at the ceiling. Chuck layers little kisses on his throat, easing out, hands smoothing down his feathers and eliciting a keen from the Archangel.

“So hey,” Chuck murmurs. “You up for another round? Or would you rather suck me off and call it a day?”

“I can go again,” Lucifer says, propping himself up on his elbows. “What did you have in mind?”

“Turn over for me.”

Lucifer obeys, turning onto his stomach with his feet on the floor. He can’t see Chuck this way – and while he knows that’s how Chuck wants it he can’t help the way his stomach tightens a little with nervousness. Then all of Chuck’s weight presses down on his back, fitting in the space between Lucifer’s wings; Lucifer’s breath catches and he bites his lip, rocking his hips back a little bit.

“Ready?” Chuck murmurs against his shoulder, hands finding his waist; he nods, swallowing down any remaining fear. Chuck won’t hurt him. Slowly Chuck eases in – never, not once, has Chuck ever just rammed in, no matter how much prep or teasing they’ve already done – and sometimes it’s frustrating, but right now Lucifer’s grateful for it. His breathing comes soft and shaky and he bows his head, arching his back against Chuck’s chest.

“So good for me,” Chuck croons softly, reaching between his legs to stroke him. “Such a good little angel. Taking me all in like this.”

Lucifer keens, unable to stop himself from rocking back. Chuck’s kissing his neck, his shoulders, the curve of his spine, quickly picking up the pace and drawing soft throaty moans from him. His back aches already, and he’s going to bruise where the edge of the counter is pressing into his stomach, but he doesn’t – can’t – care, because Chuck is fucking into him so damn nicely. His hips roll a little, trying to keep pace with Chuck’s thrusts, although at this point it’s more of an involuntary movement because there’s no way in hell he’ll succeed. Chuck’s stronger than him – not just in terms of celestial power, but physically, mentally stronger – and all of that power comes out when they’re fucking. Lucifer’s no match for God – and he’s happy that way.

He jerks when Chuck hits his prostate, though, the resulting surge of pleasure forcing a yelp from his chest. His back arches and his wings flare out, and Chuck takes the opportunity, lightly gripping the base of his wings – tugging softly, not enough to hurt, at least not yet, just enough to control. And fuck, he moans, because his wings are so damn sensitive and he’s already at his limit from the first round.

“And you remember the safe word?” Chuck checks again, just to be sure. “If I hurt you?”

Lucifer nods – he’s panting much too hard to get any words out right now but Chuck gets the idea. Once again Chuck ramps up the pace, fucking hard into Lucifer’s body, and there’s a crack that must not come from either of them because Lucifer finally manages to groan “If you just broke the counter you’re dead.” Chuck just laughs, deep and husky; and then he pulls a little harder at Lucifer’s wings until Lucifer hisses in mixed pleasure and pain, arching up into his touch.

“You always have been a slut for pain,” Chuck purrs, thumbs stroking lightly against the tips of his flight feathers. “The only one of my angels to let me do this to you.”

“N-need to be punished – ack–” Lucifer drops his head as Chuck gives his wings another tug. “F- _fuck_ – Daddy please..”

“Good,” Chuck breathes. “I’m close, baby.”

“’m ready,” Lucifer pants, wingtips curling up involuntarily. “Please please please give it to me, Daddy, I need it so bad–”

“Fuck, Luci.” Chuck’s thrusts are getting slow and uneven, his breathing warm pants against Lucifer’s bruised neck. “Gonna cum inside you, angel. Fill you up. Isn’t that what you want?”

Lucifer nods desperately, his nose scrunching up in that adorable way he does when he’s on the edge, and Chuck catches him in a kiss to cum, groaning against his lips and pulling just a little too hard on the white wings. Lucifer yelps; pure pain this time, even though he’s releasing anyway. As soon as the sound escapes Chuck lets go, hands moving to the counter to hold himself up over Lucifer, who’s collapsed against the countertop. The angel is gasping and panting and whining, keening, rocking back in stuttered little movements, an attempt to be as close to Chuck as possible more than anything else.

Finally Chuck pulls out, groaning softly. He finds Lucifer’s hips, sinks to the floor and drags Lucifer down with him. Lucifer clings to his front; the poor kid is shaking uncontrollably, eyes closed, face buried in Chuck’s shoulder. Chuck croons softly to him, one callused hand rubbing smoothly up and down his back.

“You did so good,” Chuck praises. “So good for me, Lucifer. You’re such a good boy. I love you, baby.”

Lucifer answers back what could be “love you” – and probably is. But like always the Archangel is exhausted, too tired to move let alone speak comprehensively. Chuck hums softly, adjusting Lucifer to his side, arms wrapped around his body.

“I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?” He says softly, lips brushing against Lucifer’s temple. Lucifer hums.

“I’m okay. It just started me, that’s all.” He offers a tentative smile at the creator, leaning in to steal a slow, soft kiss. Chuck’s reluctant to let him go; trying to lengthen their physical connection for as long as absolutely possible. He’s so fucking soft, and even though he’s grown Chuckcan’t help but to see him as the kid he created a bajillion years ago. Eventually Chuck decides he’s right about the no moving thing and snaps them to his room instead, leaning back against the pillows with Lucifer clinging to his side, already half-asleep.

“Daddy,” Lucifer mumbles without warning, peeking up at Chuck through ice-blue eyes – they’re practically identical, even in different vessels. Maybe that’s why he’d always favored Lucifer.

“Yes, little one?” Chuck murmurs, stroking through Lucifer’s hair, then lightly over the edges of his wings.

“’m sorry.” Lucifer looks sad – actually sad, for once. “F’r.. all the stuff I did.”

“No worries, sweetheart.” Chuck kisses his temple, rolling over to pull him closer. “You’re learning, and you’re growing up. I couldn’t ask for more than what you’ve already accomplished from you.”

Lucifer purrs weakly, face nuzzling into Chuck’s collarbone, and pretty quickly he’s asleep. Chuck exhales, long and slow, watching the angel’s sleeping face. He won’t be out long – he usually isn’t, seeing as how he doesn’t really need sleep – but Chuck typically leaves before he wakes. This time, though.. this time is different. Lucifer’s never apologized before, especially not for something that – until now, apparently – he’d never shown regret for. Chuck sighs softly, burying his face in Lucifer’s soft hair.

“I love you no matter what,” He says, even though Lucifer won’t hear him. “Sweet dreams, my little Morning Star.”


End file.
